Cody Sneffits
'''Cody Sneffits '''is one of the main members of the Salty Meme Squad. He was Ian Fifa's closest friend for a while before the rest of the Squad came together. Appearance Cody is among the tallest of the group and is very slender. He has small, light blue eyes, pale skin, a wide smile, and wavy, dusty blond hair that he often conceals with a baseball cap. He wears black-framed glasses and often wears hoodies with light blue jeans and knockoff Timberlands. Background Not much is known about Cody except that he supposedly was born and raised in the same area as Ian and Nick. It was later revealed that, without his knowledge, he actually hails from the Poop Dimension, although he has no memory of it. He has many siblings, both old and young. His parents REDACTED. Like the other Squad members, Cody began playing video games at a very early age and has always been highly invested in classic Nintendo games, namely Super Smash Brothers, F-Zero, Kirby, and Fire Emblem. Since he played these games often, he became extremely skilled and frequently wins matches between other squad members. He was close friends with Michael Drawer long before the other Squad members met him and was hit very hard when he moved away. He met Ian in sixth grade as he was reading the book ''Lockdown: Escape from Furnace ''during a gym class. After starting to make jokes about the book, they became friends very quickly. Cody was not initially familiar with memes until Ian introduced him to them. It was then that he lost his innocence completely and his corruption into the shitposting, meme-quoting monster that he is today began. Sadly, he would never be the same again. Personality Cody is extremely fun-loving and smiles very frequently. He quotes inside jokes, game voicelines, and memes literally whenever he has the chance. This is often met with playful backlash from the rest of the group. However, he knows when to act serious. He often steps in as a voice of reason whenever Ian and Nick Redgrad butt heads. Around others he is unfamiliar with, he is very shy and dislikes attention. He is very smart, though, and has a very good understanding of others' feelings. La Reverie Abilities Cody's is attuned to the Blue stone. His Hero Form is Zephyr, through which he has the power to manipulate weather. This also allows him to turn invisible, breathe underwater, and communicate with animals through mind reading. His weapon is the Storm Trident, which is what allows him to manipulate weather as well as use destruction magic in the form of blue lightning. Along with the other squad members, Cody can also travel through fictional universes without altering the actual events of the stories. His familiar is the wolf. Trivia * Cody claims to have a large quantity of clones of himself. When there is something he does not want to admit to doing, he typically blames it on them. * Cody has a pet chinchilla named Eva.